Waitng For You
by Morgana'sBard
Summary: During the Giant War Percy and the demigods were off fighting bad things. However, Sally was left at home having no clue where or how her son was. Quick One-Shot of Sally's time during the Second Giant War. Thanks for reading?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! VallarMorghulis11 here,**

 **I just found this One-Shot in an old folder that I forgot about and I was like "Hey, why not post it?" So here it is! Hope everyone likes it.**

 **Okay sorry about earlier I don't even know what happened. Hopefully this will work.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson sadly does not belong to me, but to Mr. Riordan.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**

The night was dark. **(A/N No duh)** A heavy coat of sadness permeated the air inside the apartment. At this time of the night, Sally should have given in and accepted her much deserved rest for the next day, but that would have been asking for pretty much the impossible. Her baby boy, her son was missing. She had no idea what to do as her life slowly crumbled down around her. For eight months she had cried every night for her baby. She had prayed to Poseidon to tell her something- anything at all, but had received no answer. It was without a doubt that she would have succumbed into a depression border lining suicide if it hadn't been for Paul. She cursed at the fates, why her? Why her son?

As she stared at her photo album filled with pictures of Percy. The pages been marked and stained by the tears constantly rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto the pages. Despite this, she kept turning the pages until, at last, she reached the last picture. "Oh, Percy," she choked out in between her sobs. Because after that was an empty whiteness. Her vision blurred as she thought of the possibilities, but it couldn't be- her son was still alive. He had to be alive. Who would she make blue cookies and pancakes for? Who would she call her son? Who would call her mom? He had to be alive. He wouldn't abandon her like this. He had to come home- he had to.

So after a while, she finally put the book down, grabbed a tissue, and wiped her eyes and nose. After a while of this, that is what it had become- a mechanical action repeated every time. She slipped out of the living room and into her bedroom where Paul was currently sleeping. She tucked herself under the covers and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, wishing to hear Percy say, "Goodnight, mom" one last time. Just one last time.

-Line Break-

When Sally, awoke it was to Paul shaking her awake. Paul had never woken her up before, knowing that she spent much of the night mourning.

"Paul?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes to rid herself of sleepiness.

"Honey, wake up," he sounded excited to her, but nothing could excite her at this point. "Honey, you have to come here. You won't believe who called us. I have to go to work, but you check the voicemail. Alright?"

"Okay," she sighed.

"Okay, good," he replied as he started to walk away. Just as he was about to exit the door he shouted one last time, "goodbye, honey!"

She picked herself up from the bed and slipped on her slippers. After fixing the bed and brushing her teeth she moved to the kitchen where she saw that Paul had made pancakes for her. She immediately started to sob. He had left them out for her, just like she would leave them out for Percy before he went to school. She stumbled to the phone with blurry eyes, just wanting to get back in bed. "You have one not new message. To listen press one-" the recording relayed. She cut it off by pressing one, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.  
"Mom, hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory, and…" He faltered, "Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry, I'm on a quest- I'll make it home. I promise. Love you."

It was Percy. Oh my gods, it was Percy. Her baby boy was alive! She screamed in joy- laughing for the first time in months. She played the message again and again. She knew he was coming home, the amount of conviction and promise in his voice told her that. All she had to do was wait, but she knew deep down inside her she knew that it would be a very long time until he came home and when he did, nothing would be the same.

-Line Break-

8:18 PM **(A/N His birthday! Ah? Ah? Ah?)**

Sally was cleaning the dishes after the late dinner with Paul when the doorbell rang. "Honey, could please get that I'm doing work," Paul shouted from the other room. Pssh, like he was only person doing work. "Sure thing," she called back. Walking towards the door she saw Percy's picture when he was 10. So long ago, and the last time she heard his voice was 3 months ago. She had no clue what had happened.

She got to the door.

Opening the door she started, "Hello, how may I-" A shocked gasp, squeal, thing erupted out of her mouth. As she saw the person at the door.

"Hi mom."

 **I didn't know the exact amount of time between Percy's call and the end of the war so I came up with it. I was on a plane so don't call me lazy.**

 **Peace Out,**  
 **VallarMorghulis11**


	2. AN

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I just wanted everyone to know that I have fixed both Waiting for You and the Lost Child.**

 **Thanks for reading,**  
 **VallarMorghulis11**


End file.
